Young Music
by The Phantom Authoress
Summary: At the Opera Populaire, a young boy befriends a girl by the of Angel. After Angel does something to the boy, some strange things start to happen. I know the summary sucks but please read and review. Please be gentle when reviewing. DO NOT FLAME PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and this is the repost of 'Young Music'. As some of read before, it wasn't very good with the paragraphing and the language so I decided to repost it. Please do not flame. Thank You.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera but I do own Blake and Angel.**

* * *

"Would you make her shut up before I go deaf!" yelled a young boy on the front row. "Be quiet, little toad, for I am the leading lady in this play." Carlotta snapped. "I do not why they would put you as the leading lady of anything! You sound like a screeching cat!" the young boy shot back. Carlotta put her hands on her sides and yelled "Why do you say that to my face or are you chicken, little toad?"

The boy stood up quickly and climbed on stage and got in Carlotta's face, "You sound like a screeching cat and I always see you with a wig on. Now the question is: Are you bald?" he said as he began to grow a smirk on his face. "Why I..." then Carlotta slapped him with her fan and turned away. But before she could start walking the boy stuck his foot in front of Carlotta and she tripped. The boy fell back, laughing his head off while Carlotta stood up. "You little toad, I can send you out of this opera house!" He stopped laughing and stood up quickly, "You can not send me out of here, I live here!"

The two continued to fuss until a woman with brown hair and a dark green dress stepped between them and said, "Stop fussing or you will both will be punished." "Yes Madame Giry." said the boy. "But he tripped me and said I sound like a screeching cat." complained Carlotta. "Because you do." the boy mumbled under his breath. "What was that, Blake?" asked Madame Giry. "Oh nothing." Blake said innocently. "Now, Blake you get back to your seat and Carlotta you get back to practice." said Madame Giry said as she walked to where the ballerinas were practicing at.

Blake was a young boy about 19, emerald eyes which would change to a hazel in times of anger or sadness, jet black hair that was comb back, and the cloths he usually wears were black leather gloves, black pants, a black collared shirt and black vest, black boots and sometimes he would wear a pitch black cape. But the thing that people look at first is his black half mask he always wears on the right side of his face.

He waited a little while until his friend walked towards him from the stage, "You did it again, did you not?" she asked. This girl was about 17 also, had brown eyes, brown hair that was in curls, and she wore a navy blue dress with white lace trim "Do what?" he asked. "Fuss at Carlotta and did something to her." she said with an 'I-know-you-did-it' look. "Do you mean as in making her trip?" he asked as he stood up. "So you are admitting that you did something?" she asked. "No... yes." he said sarcastically. "I knew it, you can come to my mom's room if you want." "Fine, Angel." he said as they started towards Christine's room but unknown to them, they were being watched by a pair of eyes behind the shadows.

Few Minutes later...

Angel opened her door to see that her mother was getting ready for the play tonight. "Hello, Madamoiselle Daae." said Blake as he entered the room with Angel in front of him. "And hello to you Blake. What are you two here?" she asked as she was fixing her hair in a bun. "Well, we were going to wait until the opera was going to start." said Blake. "And I need to get ready also." Angel chimed in. "Alright but Blake you need to get out when Angel and me start getting our costumes on." said Christine. "Yes Madamoiselle Daae." Blake responded.

While Angel and Christine were getting dressed, Blake was in the hallway leaning a wall then suddenly all the candles in the hallway are blown out. Blake quickly stands straight and looked around but it was pointless, he couldn't see anything. He cursed under his breath and slowly walked down the hallway until his vision got adapted to the lighting so he could see a little bit better now.

He looked around once again still see to nothing till a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him back until he hit something. It felt hard and it was moving in and out then Blake's eyes widen when he realized it was someone's massive chest. He tried to get free but he couldn't and then Blake froze in fear when he heard a dark voice asked, "Tell me, are you afraid? Are you afraid of something precious to you to be taken away? Are you afraid of being **shunned** and no one loving you? Knowing only the darkness that lies within you? And someone finding about your dark past?"

Blake then felt anger fill him then he yelled, "Let me go!" he tried to wiggle free, "I said let... me...GO!!!" Then the hands let go and the candles were lit again. Christine and Angel ran out of their room to find Blake half bent down with a dark angry look on his face and he was breathing heavily. Angel ran up to him in concern and asked, "Blake are you alright?" "I am... I am fine... I just... just got startled, that is all." he said as he stood straight and tried to clam his breathing. "Oh dear! We are about to be late for the opera, we need go." said Christine as they started to run down the hallway to the stage.

Backstage...

"Come on people, get ready, we are about to start!" yelled the one of the managers. Everybody was running around trying to get ready. The props were getting into place, people were getting in their positions on stage, and the lights were getting lit. Angel was getting her position with the other ballerinas and Christine was rehearsing her sing lines. All seemed prefect but it was Carlotta who had the lead role and that was the only thing not so prefect about it.

Box seat 5...

Blake was sitting in one of the seats, waiting for the play to begin. Then he felt like he was being watched. He turned around to see nothing and then turned back to the stage as the curtain began to open. But someone was watching him, from the shadows.

* * *

**I hope you like it. If you think it needs something or it is good or bad, please review. And please watch your language when reviewing. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it and I want to thank Mariel McLeod for the first review of this story. **

**I do not own Erik or anybody else besides Angel and Blake.**

* * *

Christine was bushing her hair till she heard a voice _"Brava, brava, bravissima."_ She was startled by it then the voice said, _"Christine."_ She suddenly remembered the voice; it was the Phantom of the Opera._ "Why is he talking to me?"_ she thought and once again she was startled that the Phantom answered, _"Because I love you and I need some answers." "Wait, you still love me? After what I did to you?" "Of course I do my angel. But, I must ask: where could that fool, Raoul, be?" "Well, we did not get married and we're not seeing each other anymore. We broke up."_

A smirk slowly grown on the Phantom's face then he said,_ "Why don't you stay with me?" "I have to take care of Angel." "Angel? Who is that?" "She is my daughter." "And the boy I always see you and Angel with?" "Oh, that is Blake. He is Angel is friend but it is like they are brother and sister. "And why does he wear a mask much like my own?"_ Christine paused and blankly looked at her image in the mirror. What was she supposed to tell him?_ "He likes to wear it." "You are not telling me the truth, are you Christine? Come on you can tell me." "I...I...I do not know. He does not like to talk about it and only he knows." "Ah, where are the boy's parents?" "His mother abandoned him and he does not know his farther."_ Then they both heard the sound of an piano and they both thought,_ "Got to go!"_ They both ran towards the sound.

On the stage...

The Phantom was in the rafters and Christine was in one of the aisles. They both saw Blake and Angel on the stage. Blake was playing the piano and Angel was sitting next to him. They were both singing

(_Angel This_) (**Blake This**)

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my ._

_And do I dream again for now I find,_

_the Phantom of the Opera is there_

_inside my mind._

**Sing once again with me, our strange duet.**

**My power over you grows stronger yet,**

**and though you turn from me to glance behind,**

**the Phantom of the Opera is there**

**inside your mind.**

_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear._

**It's me they hear**

(At the same time)

_Your spirit and my voice_

**My spirit and your voice**

_In one combined_

**In one combined**

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

**The Phantom of the Opera is there**

_Inside my mind_

**Inside your mind**

Then the music stopped playing and both Christine and the Phantom were shocked. They never told anyone that song but Blake and Angel knew it and the sounded just like them two. Blake looked up at the seats and was startled to see Christine. "Oh, hello Madamoiselle Daae. I am sorry that I played the piano, I..." "That was beautiful, where did you learn that song?" asked Christine as she walked up towards the stage. "Well, it just dawned on me, like I already knew it. But it is my first time playing it." Once again Christine was shocked, how could he just know it and know how to play it without the sheet music. Oh well, she would have to think about it tomorrow. "Ok, it is time for bed, Angel. Goodnight Blake." she said. "Goodnight Madamoiselle Daae." "Goodnight Blake." "Goodnight to you too, Angel." Then they all went to bed.

Up in rafters...

The Phantom was shocked how well they could play it. And Blake just knowing it? He wasn't there when_ it_ happen. He just came to live hear 10 years ago and it took 9 years just to get him to where he is today; nice, kind, funny,...happy. It was just like yesterday when he remembered when Blake first came here, he was always alone and in a dark corner standing there with this stare and no emotion, Blake was a lot like him. But he had the black mask on his face also and as seen it there ever since. And when ever someone would look at him or walk up to him, he would glare at them and make them back away. But then Angel stepped into the picture. Ah, she reminded him so much about his Christine. The first time she saw him, he was in a corner at an other masquerade.

OoOoOoOoOoFlashBackOoOoOoOoOoO

She slowly walked up to him but he took notice this and glared at her. She stopped but just for a moment then continued towards him. She was finally was in front of him and she quietly said "Hi, I am Angel. Why are in a corner and not enjoying yourself?" "Because I do not do well with other people, now I suggest you leave me alone before I lose my temper." "Now why would not be not good with other people, they are partially all around." "Well unlike you, I did not grow up in a great family." "What does that mean?" she asked. "I have already said too much and stayed_ here_ to long, I am leaving!" he yelled before he stomped away. Then she got a little smirk then said "Well, I will make you see that you can be happy."

OoOoOoOoOoEnd of FlashBackOoOoOoOoOoO

For the next 9 years she kept bugging, talking, and doing things with him._ "And that is why they are like brother and sister"_ the Phantom thought before going back to his lair.

In the morning...

There was a knocking on Blake's door and Blake was awaken by it. He was still groggy and he slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Christine. "What is it?" he asked still sleepy. "You better hurry up for rehearsals." said Christine as she looked a Blake in his black satin pajamas. Blake jumped back and yelled, "WHAT?!? Since when do I have to rehearsals?!? I have not signed up for anything!" Christine got a little smile on her face and said, "Well you sounded so good last night oh... I had to sign you for an opera." "Why me? Angel was there too." "Do not worry I did it to her too." Christine said while waving her hand. "Alright, I will get dressed and be there shortly." Blake said in defeat.

Few minutes later...

Blake started to run through the long hallways of the opera house while trying to put his cape on at the same time and flying pass ballerinas, actors, and the dreaded Carlotta that was going for rehearsals. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and thought, "I'm going to need some cotton." Then he suddenly ran into someone. He landed on the ground hard and hissed in anger, "Watch where you're going..." His sentence ran short because he looked up to see Raoul De Chagny. "Sorry for running..." Raoul started to say till he was abruptly cut short. "FOP!" Blake snapped as he got up quickly and started to run towards the stage once more.

On the stage...

"Blake you are late." said Reyer as he over looked the band pit. "Sorry Monsieur Reyer, I ran into some unexpected company." Blake said as he looked around. "Well, show me what Madamoiselle Daae says is great." Reyer said as he stepped on the stage. "Ok." Blake hesitantly said as he sat at the piano. Blake began to play.

**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation**

**Darkness stirs and awakes the imagination**

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses**

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor**

**Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender**

**Turn your head from the garish light of day**

**Turn your thoughts away from the cold, unfeeling light**

**And listen to the Music of the Night**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams**

**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar**

**And you'll live as you never lived before**

**Softly, deftly music shall caress you**

**Hear it, feel it secretly possess you**

**Open your mind let your fantasies unwind**

**In the darkness which you know that you can not fight**

**The darkness of the Music of the Night**

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world**

**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before**

**Let your soul take you where you what to be!**

**Only then can you belong to me**

**Floating, falling sweet intoxication**

**Touch me, trust me savor each sensation**

**Let the dream begin let your darker side give in**

**To the power of music I write**

**The power of the Music of the Night**

Reyer and everybody in the stage room began to clap wildly. Then the two mangers, Angel and Christine came up to Blake and Firmin said, "That was very good, you know, especially for a boy your age." "Thank you." Blake said as he politely bowed. "And since you're a good singer and player, you'd you like to be the leading man for the opera?" asked Andre. Blake was shocked by this; already he was getting major roles in operas.

He was about to say something till a certain screeching cat barged in yelling, "I will not be singing next to that little toad!" "Well, at least maybe the audience might be listening to me and they will forget your horribly voice." snapped Blake as he glared at Carlotta. "But signora, there's no one else for the leading man." said Andre. "I still say no to singing with this little toad!" yelled Carlotta as she pointed at Blake.

That was it Blake had enough of this 'little toad' and Carlotta's attitude towards him. Blake glared at Carlotta's wrist and grabbed it and squeezed it with little strength. Everyone gasp as Carlotta screamed and as Blake continued to squeeze on her wrist. Carlotta was on knees and starting to cry when Blake bent down to her level and said a dark voice, "For your information I am tired of your attitude. Now if you don't want this to happen again I suggest you not do that again, understand?" She did not answer and then squeezed her wrist again and she yelped in pain. "Yes Monsieur Blake, I understand." she said slowly. "Good." Blake said as he let her wrist go.

She ran behind Firmin and Andre and hid. Blake had a triumphant grin on his face then it quickly went away when he turned around. He saw Christine and Angel with their mouth open and eyes widen in fear. He took a step towards them and they stepped back. It was something he never wanted to see in his life.

Up in rafters...

The Phantom couldn't believe what just happen; a 19 year old shutting up a screeching cat like Carlotta just by squeezing her wrist. He tried to shut her up by dropping the backdrop on her but it didn't work. Then he saw the looks on Christine and Angel's face: fear. They were afraid of him and what could happen to them if they got of his last nerve. And how he talked to Carlotta, with a dark voice which reminded of... himself. He had to find out more about this boy.

* * *

**There you go. Please review and tell me how you liked it or if it needs anything to be added. Reviews make me update faster and they are helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed an gave me some help.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera. I do own Blake and Angel**

* * *

**On stage...**

Blake started to back away from Angel and Christine when he realized what was happening. He realized that he had frighten them and everyone around him just by doing what he usually does to people when he's mad but he doesn't do it to people in the opera house. He silently cursed under his breath and then broke through the line of people in his path. He ran straight towards his room and through a secret passage that he only knew. Angel and Christine stood there watching Blake ran away then Christine knew what she and Angel had done.

"Come on Angel we have to find Blake." Christine said as she lightly tugged on Angel's sleeve. Angel looked up at her; her eyes were still wide with fear.

"Mom, I never seen Blake acted like that. He actually scared me. " she whispered.

"We still need to find him before something goes wrong." Christine said as they started towards Blake's room.

**In Blake's hideout...**

Blake was in his hideout which was a cave but had stuff that he made like statues, fountains, furniture, pictures, and music sheets that had his music on them that where scattered on a desk. In the middle of the huge room was a regular black and red organ and around the room was dozens of candles. For some reason they would never burn out and when ever Blake wanted any candle to burn or to be put out all he had to do was pass his hand over it even if he wasn't near it.

Blake was sitting at a desk with a rope and a little doll of someone. He would tie the rope into a loop and put the loop around the doll's neck and quickly pull on it so it would become tight around the doll's neck. Then he growled with anger and threw the doll in a fit of rage and went to the little bedroom that had a bed that he made. The bed was a regular sized bed with four posts on each corner of it and it had pure white covers and pillows. He walked over to the nightstand and withdrew something from it and sat on the bed.

What he got out was a little monkey, in Persian robes with little cymbals in each hand, sitting on a box. Blake twisted a little key on the back of the box and it began playing. He swayed to the music that was coming from it with his eyes closed. The little music box would always clam him down when he was angry or cheer him up somewhat when he's sad. Then he heard a knock on his door.

**In Blake's room...**

Blake stomped to his door and stopped in front of it. "Who is it?" he barked with rage.

"It is Christine and Angel please let us inside Blake." Christine said through the door.

"Oh, you are not afraid of me breaking your wrist?" Blake said sarcastically but had a hint of anger.

"Blake, me and Angel are sorry we upset you, it was unusual for you to act like that and we were shocked by it. Blake, just let us in please." Christine pleaded.

Blake cracked the door a little and asked, "You really mean that?"

"Of course we do, Blake. You're like a brother to Angel and a son to me." Christine said with compassion. A tear ran down Blake's visible cheek, he never had a family or anyone for that matter to say that he was like family to them. He quickly wiped any tears that had formed with his sleeve and opened the door. As Christine and Angel walked in Blake quickly closed the secret door that led to his lair. Then he sat in a chair near the desk and Christine and Angel sat in other chairs.

To break the silence that had been going for three minutes straight Angel asked, "What made you acted like that?"

Blake lifted his head quickly and stared at her, "Why do you want to know that?" he asked.

"Because as mom said before, you don't usual act that way."

"Ok, if you want to know it is because she treats not only me but the rest of the people in the opera house like dirt! She just got what she deserved!" he bellowed as he slammed his fist on the desk.

"What is making you so angry, Blake?" asked Christine all of a sudden.

Blake turned to the mirror and looked at his image blankly and said with no emotion, "That is none of your business."

"Ok, then just one more question." said Angel.

"What would that be?" asked Blake as he looked at Angel. But Angel saw that his eyes were hazel instead of their usual color of emerald.

"Are you sad or angry right now?" she asked. Blake looked at her and knew that what she really wanted to asked.

"Sad, very sad." he said simply.

"Why?" Angel asked with concern.

"I thought you said that last question was going to be your last, did I not?" he said as he was getting annoyed.

"True and I will keep my word." she said.

"Good, now... get out." Blake said as he pointed towards the door. Christine nodded her head and stood up and started to leave but she noticed that Angel was just standing there staring at Blake.

"OUT!!!" Blake roared as he stood up quickly, making his chair fall. Christine quickly started to pull Angel out of his room. Once Angel and Christine were out, Blake fell to his knees and started to weep._ "Why me? Why must I suffer like this?"_ he thought has he started to rock himself back and forth.

**Out side of Blake's room...**

Christine went away but Angel stood and looked at the door. Then she heard something that sounded like something that hit the floor. She put her ear to Blake's door and heard crying from inside. She started to feel empty inside and she thought of why she wasn't by Blake's side comforting him but she remembered that he wanted to be alone. Then she put her back to the wall and sank to the floor. She felt so horrible asking Blake those questions. She began to cry herself and then she heard the door open and she looked up to see Blake standing in front of her, his eyes were still hazel.

"Oh Blake, I am so sorry I asked you those questions. Please forgive me. " she said then began to cry again. He sat down beside her and started to stroke her back to try to comfort her. Then she suddenly flung herself on him and started to cry in his chest.

Then he started to stroke her hair and whispered, "It is alright, I forgive you. You do not need to cry for me, there is nothing to cry let alone love about me."

She abrutly pushed him away and yelled, "How could you say something like that? You're kind, loving, nice..."

He put his finger on her lips and whispered, "That's only one side of me." She stood up quickly and ran to her room. "They always run." he thought then stood up and went into his room and locked it behind him.

**Next morning...**

Angel went to Blake's door to ask for forgiveness for what she did yesterday.

She tried to open his door but it was locked so she went to get the keys and unlocked it. She slowly opened it and whispered, "Blake? Blake are you in here?" She quietly closed the door and cautiously walked into the room and she was surprised what she saw. She saw a small opening in the wall and there was a dim light coming from it. She gave in to curiosity and walked up to it and opened it. Then she saw a long hallway going down. She quietly walked down the hallway and down a spiraling staircase and at the end of it there was a lake.

_"A lake? Why were there be a lake under the opera house?"_ she thought as she found a small boat.

She got near the boat and tried to see how to get it moving till she heard a voice, "Need any help, Angel?" Angel quickly turned to see Madame Giry and someone behind her. This person was a male, he was tall, he had slick black hair, and wearing all black including a cape. Angel's eyes widen when she looked at his face; what she saw was a white half mask.

Angel started to stammer, "Ph... Phantom... o... of...th... the... Op... Opera."

Madame Giry just shook her head and said, "Don't worry, he won't harm us, he's here to help us."

The Phantom did a small polite bow and said, "You can call me Erik, mademoiselle."

"I shall go up and close the compartment and you two go see what is down there." Madame Giry said as she started to turn towards the stairs. Angel looked nervously at Erik and he took notice of this.

"What? You think I am going to hang you?" he said sarcastically. Angel just got in the boat and sat in it. Erik got a pole and stood up in the boat and started to push the boat to source of the light.

**Down in Blake's lair...**

Blake was doing the usual things that he did down here which were cleaning, working on a piece of music, drawing or building something. But today he was doing the thing he hated most; cleaning. "I hate it when I have to clean this place." he growled in anger as he was putting some sheets of music in a neat pile on a shelf. He stopped suddenly and looked around. _"Wait, I think I have a guest."_ he thought as he hid into the shadows. Angel and Erik got to the lair and they stepped out of the boat. "This looks like my home." Erik thought as he and Angel started to look around. Angel couldn't believe hear eyes, everything was beautiful in the cave. There were pictures of things around the opera house, music sheets, and sculptures of people, animals, and things, there were fountains in the water, and candles everywhere.

Then she walked into a room and a golden swan bed with red covers and black pillows. Over the swan bed was a black canopy. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, it was so comfortable.

She was feeling the soft covers then she froze when she heard a voice, "What are you doing in here?" She turned around and saw Blake in a black low cut ruffle shirt that showed some of his chest and black pants and black boots.

"Blake?" she asked in shock.

"Yes it's me. Now tell me what are you doing in here?" Blake demanded coldly.

"I came looking for you to say sorry for what I did yesterday and a found a crack in the wall." She stopped when she heard him curse under is breath for leaving the door open. Then she started to talk again, "Then I came down here and I did not know that..." she was interrupted when she and Blake heard a voice come from the main room of the lair.

"Angel, where are you?"

Blake glared coldly at Angel and roared, "You let somebody else in here?!?" Then he stalked closer to Angel but stopped when he notice what he was doing. He stopped almost half way towards Angel and tried to calm himself down. Erik came running in the room when he heard someone yelling at Angel and he saw Blake. "Who the heck are you?" Blake asked icily.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera and I will not let you hurt Angel." Erik answered as he walked closer to Angel.

Then Blake stepped in front of Angel and said, "I will not let you get near her." Blake got a sword that was beside the swan bed and pointed it at Erik. Erik looked down at the sword and smirk and withdrawn his sword from his cape and pointed it at Blake. Angel was shocked as she saw both Erik and Blake with swords pointed at each other. She was about to stopped them but they already were in a sword fight. They were doing uppercuts, slashes, stabs, and blocks. But only one of them had the upper hand, and that was Erik. Few minutes later, they got in a sword lock and Erik was pushing Blake downwards with a smirk on his face. Then Erik pushed Blake hard on the floor and kicked Blake's sword out of his reach.

Erik pointed his sword at Blake's neck and said, "It seems that I win and it is your time to die."

Once Angel heard those words, she jumped up immediately and yelled, "No! Do not do it please. Blake is like a brother to me, Erik." Erik looked at Angel then at Blake and after that he sheathed his sword. Blake got up and looked over to Angel which was walking over to him. The next thing she did surprised Blake, she hugged him. A tear went down Blake's face and he hesitantly hugged her back. Erik was just stared at them as they hugged. They looked like him and Christine when it happened. Could this boy have the same life has he had? Could he have only anger and sadness in his life? Someday he will find out.

**Up in Blake's Room...**

Blake was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, Angel was next to Blake, stroking his back, and Erik was standing in the darkest corner watching them.

Then Christine came through the door and asked, "Angel, where have you been? You missed ballet practice and that is unusual for you." Then she saw Blake and asked with concern, "What is wrong, Blake?"

Blake looked up at Christine and replied, "Oh nothing, just got a little headache."

"Blake there's more than you are telling me." Christine said as she saw through Blake's fib.

"Ok if you what to know, it is none of you're business." Blake snapped. Erik was holding his anger as Blake said those words. Usually Erik would just ignore the statement but when it's to his angel, he does something about it. Christine froze when she felt a presence in the room and it was an all too familiar one. Christine's eyes started to look frantically around the room especially in the shadows and Blake took notice of this.

"Why are you looking around the room like that?" Blake asked.

"Is anyone else in here?" Christine asked still looking around the room.

Angel and Blake looked at each as if communicating somehow then Blake leaned over and whispered in Angel's ear, "What are we going to tell her, the Phantom of the Opera is in here?"

Angel shook her head and whispered back, "No we can not tell her that, she will freak out."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?"

"Grovel?"

"Grovel." Blake looked at Christine who looked she was about to faint and said, "Oh no Mademoislle Daae, there is no one in here. It must be you're imagination."

"No I know_ he_ is in here, somewhere in the shadows." Christine said nervously. Erik's eyes widen not because Christine knew he was in here, it was because he had to clear his throat.

_"Perfect timing."_ he thought as he mentally kicked himself. And with that thought he cleared his throat. Angel, Blake, and Christine at the same time looked at the corner where Erik was standing. He stepped out of the shadows and Christine had gone paler than pale. Angel and Blake stared at her as her eyes slowly closed and her head went limp.

"What is wrong with her?" Blake asked.

"I knew this was going to happen, she fainted. And the response he got from both Angel and Blake was 'Oooohhhh.'

* * *

**There you go. I hoped you liked it and please review. Tell me if it's good or if somthing needs to be added. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to get this update, my internet has been down for a while. So here's a other update and i wanna thank Mariel McLeod and phantomlvr for reviewing. THANKIES!!!!!**

* * *

Blake's lair...

Christine had just woke up and found herself in a swan bed._ "Oh no, I must be in Erik's lair."_ she thought as she quickly got up and went to the door. She walked to the room to see Blake, Angel, and Erik sitting on different chairs. Angel looked up and yelled,

"Mom, you're up!" Then Angel ran to her mom and hugged her. Christine looked around and saw things in different places then where she last saw them.

She looked at Erik and asked, "Have you done some rearranging, Erik?"

Erik looked over to her and replied, "No, this isn't my home."

"Then who's can it be?"

Blake shyly smiled and said, "Mine." Christine was shocked, since when did Blake have a lair and where did he get all this beautiful stuff?

"Where did you get these things?" she asked as she walked closer to where Blake was sitting.

"I made them." he simply replied.

Christine got a chair and sat closer to Blake and said, "There's something I always wanted to ask you."

"And that will be?" Blake asked as he looked at Christine with curiosity.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked.

"Yes, I always what to know that too." Angel chimed in. Blake felt like he was going to explode when she asked that question.

"That's none of you're business!" he growled angrily at Christine. Christine slowly reached up to gently grabbed Blake's masked off but when she half way there, Blake slapped her hand away and Christine yelped in pain.

Erik quickly stood up from his chair and roared, "How dare you hurt my angel!!!"

Blake glared at Erik quickly and yelled, "How would you like it when people only want to be around you just to see what's behind the mask then once they see it they run away!!! Or nobody loves you!!! How does that make you feel?!?" Erik calmed down when he heard what Blake said.

_"He's a lot like me. "_ he thought. Erik took a deep breath and said calmly, "Yes I know what it feels like."

Blake started to glare daggers at Erik and growled, "No you don't. You don't have the life I have. You are just saying that to make me feel better."

Erik sighed, "Yes I have the life you have. You just haven't seen what's behind the mask." Christine got up from the ground and lightly put her hand on Blake's shoulder but he jerked away.

Blake drooped his head and quietly said, "I don't even deserve to live." Everyone was shocked at what he just said.

Angel ran up to him with concern and said, "Blake how can you say that?"

"Because it's true. No one loves me, not even my own **mother**. She used to punish me just because I didn't wear my mask around her. Everyone used to call me s and thrown things at me and my mother did nothing about it. I hate her."

"Why would you hate your own mother?" Christine asked.

"Because as I said before she was the first one to hate me first. She was the one who gave me my first mask. I wish she would die in the worse way."

Tears started run down Blake's cheek then Angel wiped them away. "Me and mom love you, Blake." she said as made her way slowly to his mask.

Blake sighed and said, "I-" But he stopped when Angel took his mask off quickly. Angel stood there, in front of his angry face, with her eyes wide with fright. It was worse than Erik's deformity; it was much like Erik's but it looked like it had scars and deep cuts that never healed and it looked like he was severely brunt. Erik and Christine took a step back in shock as Blake continued to death glare into Angel's eyes. Blake was so furious that he only see red. He couldn't believe it; Angel took his mask off, after she said he was family to them. In a dark voice, Blake growled, "Are you happy now? Do you see what life has done to me? Do you think I'm a monster or a freak? **_This_** is what I have been talking about!" Then Blake pulled something from his belt, Erik and Christine were shocked what it was; it was a punjab lasso. Blake pushed Angel quickly to the ground, with his foot and kept his foot on her back, then put her neck through the loop and quickly pulled the other end of the rope. When the loop around her neck tightened, she tried to stop it with her hands but didn't succeed. The rope was choking her but not only that, it was her friend that was slowly killing her.

_"I'm going to die at the hands of my own friend."_ she thought has everything started to go black. Christine couldn't believe what she was seeing; Blake using a punjab lasso on Angel. She would have done something but she was frozen in place. Erik thought quickly and tackled Blake and wrestled him to the ground. Blake tried to get free and continue strangling Angel but Erik was much more powerful than he was but he tried to wiggle free when Erik pinned him on the ground. Christine ran over to where Angel was and quickly undone the punjab lasso from Angel's neck. Angel sat up and rubbed where a bruise was forming from the lasso. She looked at Blake and saw that he had bloodlust in his eyes but she also saw sadness in his eyes from her seeing his deformity. She then planned to leave Blake alone for a couple of days so he won't try to kill her again.

"Let me go!" Blake yelled as he continued to try to get free.

"No, not until Angel is far from your grasp!" Erik snapped back. Erik suddenly felt no movement under him, he looked down at Blake and saw that he had gave up. Erik had a smirk on his face then he looked up at Christine and said, "Christine, you and Angel go to the boat while I put Blake somewhere." Christine nodded and her and Angel went to the boat. Once they were out of view, Erik picked up Blake and tied a rope on his wrists and ankles in a loose knot and put him on one of the couches. "I know you'll be able to get out of those but we will be long gone from this place when you do." Erik said as he started to walk away. Blake glared daggers at him until he was out of his view.

_"Oh well. Now, let's get started on these ropes."_ he thought as he started to free himself.

Next day...

There was a knock on Angel's door. She was afraid it was Blake coming to try to kill her again but she summoned courage and went to the door. She slowly grabbed the doorknob and twisted and the door slowly opened to some one that she thought she never see. In the door was a blonde hair boy, about 18, and was wearing a navy blue shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Well, I didn't know you would answer the door, Angel." said the boy.

"Chase! It's been long since I last seen you." Angel said as she let the boy in.

"So I guess we have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" Chase asked sarcastically.

"Of course we do! Now what do you want to start on?"

"Let's see..."

Few minutes Earlier...

Blake was walking down the hall just to stretch his legs. It took him an hour to untie those ropes but after that he fell asleep. And almost all the time it was in uncomfortable position. Then he thought he saw that fop, Raoul, in front of him so he hid in the shadows. But he soon he discovered that it wasn't it wasn't the fop himself but his _son._

_"Oh great, I thought one of them was enough."_ Blake thought has he made a mental note to get an other doll and a punjab lasso. Then the boy fop stopped at Angel's door_ "What is he going to Angel's door well I'm about to find out."_ he thought as he slowly crept up to the door. Then Blake heard Angel call the 'Chase' out. _"So Chase what do you have to do with Angel?"_ he thought as the door started to close. But before it closed all the way, Blake got in her room. They were talking about what recently happen in others lives but Angel left out everything about Blake. Then three little words came out of the boy's mouth that made Blake's blood boil.

In Angel's room...

"I love you." Chase said as handed Angel flowers.

Angel blushed and accepted the flowers and then said "Oh Chase, you make me feel special." Angel said as she put the flowers on the table.

"But you Angel, you are my... well, angel." Chase said he kissed Angel on the cheek, which made her blush more. Then they both heard the door lock. "Wait, who would lock you in your own room?" asked Chase after he tried to open the door without success.

Angel eyes widen in fear and she turned pale then she said quietly, "He's here."

"What?" Chase looked at Angel with a confused look on his face. He looked back at the door and saw Blake standing there with bloodlust in his hazel eyes. "Who are you? Are you the one who locked the door? Why are you here?" Chase asked.

"The first two of those questions are none of your business. As for why I'm here..." Suddenly Blake lunged at Chase, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" he roared as he tackled Chase to the ground and put his gloved hands around Chase's throat. Blake started to squeeze harder on Chase's throat, choking him slowly. "You will never get near her or even lay your eyes on her!" Blake roared as Chase's face started to turn purple. Angel was shocked and afraid at the same time as she saw Blake on top of Chase choking him with his bare hands. The next thing Blake said shocked her even more, "She's mine! You can never have her, no one will! I'll kill anyone who tries to take her from me!!!" Blake bellowed.

* * *

**Please review and thank you once again for reviewing. Tell me if it's good and if something needs to be add.**


	5. Authoress Note

Well sorry it's been so long since I updated but I really haven't got any reviews. I usually update when I get one more reviews and that really hasn't happen. I won't update until I get more reviews. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

**I said I wouldn't update but I changed my mind. So let's start.**

**I don't own nothing of Phantom.**

* * *

**Outside of Angel's room...**

Christine was about to come through the door when she heard something hit the floor. She put her ear to the door and heard someone yelling in an angry voice. She slowly stepped back from the door when she recognized the voice. She quickly ran down the hall and went to her room. She opened a secret compartment that was behind a mirror and went down the stairs. While she was going to down she met up with Erik.

"My angel, you're pale, what's wrong?" he asked as he hugged Christine. Christine looked into his eyes and said in a shaky voice,

"It's... it's... it's Blake. He's in Angel's room and I heard his voice and the door was locked. I fear that he might be hurting Angel."

"We must hurry, I know a passage way that leads into Angel's room." Erik said quickly. Then they started towards Angel's room.

**Angel's room...**

"How dare you try to take Angel away from me?!?" Blake roared once more as he continued to choke Chase. Angel was still standing there in shock.

_"What's making Blake acting like this? First he tries to kill me, now he's trying to kill Chase and calling me his? What does he mean?" _Angel's thoughts were broken when Erik and Christine barged in the roomChristine immediately ran over to Angel and hugged her and asked

"Are you alright? I thought- Oh my gosh!!!!" Christine suddenly noticed Blake choking Chase. Blake looked up to see Erik coming closer to him and Blake growled,

"Stay away, this fop is getting what he deserves." Erik did not stop coming towards him. Erik smirked and said,

"Do we have to go through this again? Didn't you learn your lesson? I'm stronger and bigger than you, you can't win against me." Blake had a evil smirk on his face by the time Erik got done with his sentence. Blake just sighed and let go of Chase's neck.

"Fine you win, you get Chase back." Then Blake grabbed Chase by the collar. "Under one condition."

"What would that be?" Erik asked in suspicion. Blake pointed to Erik,

"You have to scare the Vicomte away or kill him, I don't care which one you do. But Chase will not be returning to you until that little task is complete."

"No Blake he will not do that! What is making you act like this?" Christine yelled.

"You have no clue who or what I am. And it shouldn't be hard to do that since you _are_ the Phantom of the Opera." Blake said as he had a evil grin. This boy was about to get on Erik's last nerve but he had to save the fop's son. "Oh and one more thing."

"What?" Erik asked his voice annoyed. Blake chuckled then said,

"You better hurry up, you never know how long he'll live in my presence."

**In Christine's Room...**

"What are we going to do?" asked Angel as she paced back and forth.

"Do as he says." Erik stated as he was leaning on the wall.

"I can't believe Blake is doing this." Christine said, sitting on her bed.

"Hey mom, what does it mean for someone to take someone from someone else from them?" as she stopped and looked at her mother. Christine's eyes widen and she quickly stood and looked at Erik who was looking at her.

"Oh no. Angel, Blake..." Christine said.

"Blake what?" asked Angel and she walked quickly towards her mom.

"Blake loves you. He thinks that you should belong to him and him only. He'll kill anyone who loves you or he thinks is getting to close too you." Christine explained.

"What? Why?" Angel stood shocked.

"Blake loves you. You are the only one who has ever showed kindness and affection to him." Erik stated coolly.

"How do you know?" Angel asked Erik.

"You know I am the Phantom of the Opera. I know where you are at all times." Erik said.

"But why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because he feared for you rejecting him. If you did that he would have killed everybody including you." Erik calmly said.

"How do you know this?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you. Come, we, or I, have to get rid of the Vicomte." Erik said as he opened the mirror. Christine and Angel nodded and followed Erik into the secret passage.

**In Blake's Lair...**

Blake was sitting on one of the seats in the main room reading.

"I have no clue why you are doing this, so why don't you just free me so I can go home." Chase protested from the crouch he was tied in. Blake calmly closed his book and sat it one the couch and looked at Chase.

"No, not until you and you're foppish father are away from here." Blake said coldly.

"What do you have against me?" Chase asked.

"What do you think, fop?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" yelled Chase. Blake quickly stood up and walked, cat-like, over to where Chase was.

"You are trying to take Angel away from me, that is what I have got against you!!! Anyone who tries to take her away from me will die by my hands!!!" Blake roared. Blake then turned his back towards Chase.

Chase slumped and asked calmly, "What kind of life have you known?" Blake turned his masked side face towards Chase so he couldn't see him crying.

"What do you think?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Well, a nice one because you live in an opera house with hot ballet girls and you have a nice friend like Angel." Chase guessed. Blake looked at the ceiling and said in a sad voice,

"No, my life is a horrible life filled with nothing but hate and sadness. A life that I never want no one to endure."

"Well, I'm sorry for that and I hope in the future you're life becomes better." Chase said in a kind voice. Blake quickly turned around with a furious look on his face and yelled,

"Why are you sorry for me? I'm threatening you're life and you're sorry for me?!" Blake stomped towards a wall and began to slam his fists against it. Then he roared, "I don't need your pity! I don't need no one's pity!!!" Chase saw that Blake was starting to make a dent in the cave's wall.

"You should stop that before you hurt yourself." Chase said. Blake turned around with an evil grin that made Chase shiver in fear.

"I suggest you be quiet before you get yourself hurt." he said in a dark voice.

**In the main room of the opera house...**

Raoul was standing in the middle of the room like he was waiting for someone then he said,

"Where could Chase be? I told him to meet me here so we can go home." Then all the lights in the room blew out at the _same_ time. From nowhere a voice boomed,

"Monsieur de Chagny, I suggest you and you're son go and never return to this opera house."

"What? No I won't leave! Now come out and face me!" Raoul yelled even though inside his head he was a scared little foppish boy.

"Leave or you will never see your son again." the voice boomed once more.

"Fine but I want my son first." Raoul said in defeat.

"Fine, be on the stage in one hour to see you're son." Then the candles lit back on.

**Angel's room...**

Angel and Christine were sitting on the bed when Erik came through the mirror.

"Did you do it?" Christine asked as she stood and walked slowly towards Erik.

"Yes, I did. It was easier than I thought." Erik replied. Erik and Christine looked at Angel who was still sitting on the bed. She was just sitting there deep in a thought and she had a far away look in her eyes.

_"Why is Blake doing this? Well in the past 10 years he's been here, he has had a lot of temper tantrums and he has threaten to hurt someone but he's threaten to kill someone or actually try to kill someone. Wait, what did Blake say to me when I was in the hall." _

-Flash back-

_She suddenly pushed him back and yelled, _

_"How can you say something like that? You're kind, nice..." He placed his finger on her lips and whispered, _

_"That's only one side of me." She quickly stood up and ran to her room. _

-End of Flash back-

Maybe this was the side of him he was talking about. Maybe he just wanted her to be close as possible to him. Maybe her presence actually comforted him.

_"Wait, one time he tried to kill you."_ said one part of her mind.

_"Well, you deserved it, you took his mask off after he didn't let your mom." _said another part of her mind.

_"So, you were curious and you wanted to see it."_ said one part of her mind.

_"You saw it and you didn't like what you saw, now he thinks you don't love him and he wants to kill anyone who even lays an eye on you."_ said another part of her mind.She knew what to do.

**In Blake's lair...**

Blake was on his organ playing an eerie, yet sad, song that sent chills down Chase's spine. Then Blake started to sing.

**I gave you my music, **

**Made your song take wing, **

**And now how you repaid me, **

**Denied me and betrayed me. **

**He was bound to love you, **

**When he heard you sing. **

**Angel. **

Then Blake picked up a black rose with a blood red silk ribbon tied to it with the thorns removed. Chase couldn't understand it, what did he mean by 'Denied me and betrayed me'. What is he doing, is he loving her? Wait, _love _her.

_"That's it, he loves her. But she doesn't love him, she loves me." _

"Hey, if you think Angel loves you, you're wrong." Chase proclaimed. Blake slowly stood up and turned around scowling and said icily,

"You don't know that. If she doesn't love me now she'll love me later. Whichever way she goes, in the end she will love me and me alone."

"What? You can't force her to love you." Chase said. Blake stood there scowling heavily and then he took one threatening step towards Chase.

"What? You aren't going to kill me." Chase said. Blake then took another threatening step towards him and darkly said,

"Who said I wouldn't?" Chase knew then that he wasn't fooling around. He saw Blake grab something from his cloak. When he saw what it was he was very afraid. Blake threateningly walked towards Chase and then put the punjab around Chase's neck. He was about to pull when Erik, Christine, and Angel got off the boat.

"Angel?" Blake asked. Angel walked slowly towards Blake and stood in front of him. Blake's heart began to beat faster and his breathing was ragged when she was walking up to him.

"Blake, why do you want Raoul and Chase to leave?" she asked.

"Because Chase is in love with you and I will not aloud that. And if Raoul goes, Chase goes." While Blake and Angel were talking, Erik and Christine went and untied Chase. Once Chase was untied he charged towards Blake and tackled him.

"You freak, she doesn't love you, she never loved you! Why can't you get that through your head? She loves me!" Chase yelled as he punched Blake in the jaw. Then Blake kicked Chase off of him and roared,

"I should have killed you in Angel's room! Or better yet, I should have killed Raoul when I first saw him!" Blake punched Chase in the face.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Chase as he kicked Blake in the side.

"Oh yes I would! I'll kill your whole family for all I care!" Blake yelled. Then Blake punched hard in Chase's stomach. Chase put his hand on his stomach and fell to the ground in pain. Blake looked down at Chase in disgust and wiped the blood that was at the corner of his mouth. "Let that be a warning. And the next time you decide to fight me, it won't end with you on the floor in pain." Blake said coldly. Then he turned around to Angel, Erik, and Christine.

"So, did you do what I asked?" Blake asked.

"Yes I did. The fop said yes he would leave and I said to go to the stage in one hour." Erik stated icily.

"Good. But you might want to help him up there." Blake said as he started towards his room. Christine was over where Chase was trying to help him up. Erik walked over there and grabbed one of his arms and slung it over his shoulder and dragged him over the boat. Christine was about to go but she noticed that Angel was missing. She walked towards Blake's room and door was locked. She put her ear on the door and heard two people talking from inside. She smiled and knew who the two were and left to go to the boat.

* * *

**There it is. I really hope I get reviews this time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me again! Thank you so much Redluna for reviewing. With that out of the way, let's start.**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera but I do own Blake and Angel.**

* * *

**Next Day...**

Angel went to practice for Il Muto. As she heard this will be the _second _time they tried the opera. She heard from the other cast members, which were here before the Opera Populaire was burned down, that the mangers, Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin, did not listen to the famed Phantom of the Opera and the opera was a disaster. Even someone was killed; his was Bouquet she thought, and that was after Carlotta sounded like a toad. She was the pageboy, even if it didn't have no lines that doesn't mean has to like it. So while she was practicing, she looked up at box 5 and saw a dark figure in it. She thought instantly that it was Blake but it was too tall, even if Blake was taller than most boys his age, for him and thought of one person,

_"The Phantom of the Opera."_

**One hour later...**

After she practiced, she immediately went to Blake's room. When she went in the room she found that it was empty and dark. It was so dark and creepy that it scared her. She felt like she was being watched from all over. She froze when she felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck. She quickly turned around to find nothing more than darkness. Once again she felt someone's hot breath on the back of her neck. Suddenly she felt a hand going down her arm towards her hand. Then she felt an other hand on her waist. A voice purred in her ear,

"Now, what is a beautiful thing like you doing in a dark place like this?" She was about to say something till she felt her hand being lifted up and placed on something soft yet cold. She recognize the voice and asked,

"Blake what are you doing?"

"**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation**." Blake quietly sang in her ear as he gently rubbed her hand on his cheek. Angel felt like she was in heaven against to his massive chest. Angel slowly closed her eyes as he continued to sing to her.

"**Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the Music of the Night.**" She thought he was done but he continued to sing.

"**You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the Music of the Night.**" He turned her around and the candles lit back on. The next thing he did was a surprised to her. He kissed her on the cheek. But before she could say anything he kissed her again on the cheek. As he was doing this, Chase, for some reason, opened the door to find Blake kissing Angel on the cheek. Blake snapped his head to see Chase standing at in the doorway with an expression mix between anger and shock.

"Angel?" Chase asked in shock. Angel opened her eyes quickly and gently pulled her hand from Blake's grasp.

"WHAT?!? You are still here? You must want your last moments of life with a noose around your neck!!!" Blake roared as he stepped in front of Angel.

"Angel, I thought you loved me? How could you love this... this _monster_?" Chase asked as he tried to get a glimpse of Angel. Angel suddenly filled up with rage and stepped in front Blake and stomped over to Chase.

"How dare you call Blake a monster? You only care about yourself and nothing more! You don't see the kind of pain Blake has gone through his life!!!" Angel yelled then she slapped Chase.

"This freak doesn't have a life!" yelled Chase.

"Blake needs me more than you do! You need to leave because Blake can kill you at a moments notice!" Angel yelled.

"But Angel..." Chase started but was cut off by Angel when she yelled,

"I have nothing else to say to you besides leave!" Chase first glared at Blake then ran out of the room. Angel stood there staring at the door as Blake walked up behind her and but his hands on her shoulders and said one thing that would change her life forever. He purred into her ear,

"I love you." Angel quickly turned around to see Blake soft emerald eyes stare into her brown doe eyes.

"What... what did you say?" she asked again just to make sure she heard right.

"I said I love you." Blake said softly.

"Oh Blake, I thought you would never say that." she said as she hugged Blake. She felt Blake's body stiffen and him gently pulling her away.

"You're... you're hugging me." Blake quietly said.

"Why of course I am. Have you ever been hugged before?" she asked. Blake turned around and looked at the floor. Blake sighed and said quietly,

"No. No I haven't." Angel felt tears weld up in her eyes but then she heard weeping from Blake and she also saw that he was shaking from his crying. Angel slowly walked towards Blake and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she started to cry with him. She felt a hand wipe her tears away and she opened her eyes and looked straight into Blake's hazel eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked calmly.

"Because you haven't been loved in all your life and I've been raised by a good mother." she said between tears. Blake put his arms around her small body and pulled her to his chest.

"Shh, Angel." he said gently as he stroked her hair, "Everything is going to be alright. Would you like me to take you to your room?" Angel calmed down a bit and said,

"No, I want to stay with you." Blake looked down at her surprised that she wanted to stay with him.

_"Maybe she does love me."_ he thought.

"Alright, if it makes you happy, my little _flamme_." Blake said gently.

"I meant in your lair, it is so beautiful in there." Angel said as she was wiping her tears with a tissue.

"Is that so?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Yes that is so." she said with a grin growing on her face.

"Alright." he said. Then suddenly he gently scooped her in his arms and opened the secret compartment and went down to the lake.

**A few minutes later...**

"Blake." she said as he was rowed the gondola towards his lair.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"Will you sing me a song?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Why of course." he said. She relaxed as he began to sing.

**I have brought you **

**To the seat of sweet music's throne **

**Where all must pay homage to music **

**Music **

**You have come here **

**For one propose and one alone **

**Since I first heard you sing **

**I had needed you here to serve me, to sing **

**For my music **

**My music **

"Blake that was so beautiful!" she said as Blake helped her out of the gondola.

"Thank you, my _amour_." he said as he did a bow.

"You are welcome." she said. She yawned and Blake scooped her into his strong arms and took her to one of the bedrooms. He felt her snuggle into his chest and he liked it.

_"This...**This** is what I have been waiting for so long for."_ he thought as he set her in the swan bed.

"Blake, don't leave me." Angel pleaded as he laid her down.

"Angel you are tired and you need your rest." Blake said quietly.

"But..." she started to say but Blake put his gloved finger on her mouth.

"Rest. I won't leave the lair. You have practice tomorrow." he said as he tucked her in.

"Alright. But I'm not all that tired." she said.

"But what I am about to do will send you to sleep." he whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What will that be?" she asked curiously. Blake chuckled when he got to the door.

"You'll see." he said as he closed the door. She waited for a little while then she heard Blake playing a lullaby on the organ. It was so quite and peace that she fell a sleep in a matter of minutes but Blake continued on played the organ.

**Next Day...**

Angel woke up and felt that she was not in her bed. She quickly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a swan bed. She then remembered that she stayed with Blake and she got up from bed. She quietly opened the door and went to the main room where the organ was. She saw that Blake had fallen asleep at the organ. As she went to the organ she noticed that Blake had one elbow on the keys, his head resting on his hand, and his other arm dangled limply. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep; even though it was her first time she had seen him asleep. When she got to him, she lightly poked on his neck. All he did was mumble something and wave his dangling hand as if he wanted her to go away. She put her hands on her hips and put her mouth near his ear.

"WAKE UP SLEEPLY HEAD!!!!" she yelled. Blake jumped up quickly and then fell off the organ bench. Angel started to laugh and Blake glared at her as he snorted,

"Why did you do that?"

"Remember, I have practice today though I wish I was the Countess instead of Carlotta." she said as she gracefully sat on the organ bench. Blake got up and started to dust himself off as he said,

"If it was up to me, you would the Countess and that screeching cat be the pageboy then we won't die from her voice." Blake suddenly got an idea and a dark smirk slowly grew on his face. Angel was starting to be freaked out by Blake's smirk and asked,

"Blake, what are you thinking?" Blake looked at her and said,

"Oh nothing. Come on, I have to lead you back to your room." He stretched out his hand and Angel took it. Then they started to go back to her room.

**Later that Morning...**

"I want my puppy, NOW!" Carlotta screeched as one of her servants brought one of her poodles.

"Here is your puppy, Madame." the servant said as she bowed and held up the poodle. Carlotta took it away from her greedily and started to pet it.

"Signora, we must start rehearsals right away, we only have one week to do this." Reyer said.

"Alright, I can not displease my fans." she said. Suddenly Angel rushed in her pageboy outfit and said,

"I am here, Monsieur Reyer."

"You are late, little mutt!" Carlotta fussed. Carlotta always called her a little mutt but she was used to it.

"Ok let's start." Reyer said. As they were practicing, Blake was walking in the shadows around Carlotta's scatterbrained servants and the drunken stagehands. He went to where Carlotta stuff was and saw her mouth spray, that was what he was looking for. He quietly took her bottle and replaced it with a concoction of his own.

_"With that down, all I have to do is sit back and watch my entertainment toy." _he thought darkly as he went to the front row.

"I need my mouth spray!" Carlotta yelled. Angel saw Blake as he sat down with that dark smirk on his face and he crossed his arms and sat back. As Carlotta was getting her throat sprayed, Blake's smirked grew wider and eviler. Carlotta got to the middle of the stage and started to sing. Then when she was at her 3rd line she started to slow down a bit and started to turn pale. Blake inwardly laughed at this. All of a sudden she stopped and collapsed from Blake's concoction. Everyone started to run towards her, besides Angel and Blake, and started to lift her up. They carried her off stage as Blake sat there with an evil smile on his face and Angel walked down to him.

"Blake, what did you do?" she asked. Blake chuckled evilly and said casually,

"Oh nothing besides switch her mouth spray with something of my own little concoctions."

"Blake! Why did you do that?" she fussed.

"Did you not say that you wanted to be Countess?" he asked as he looked at her. She simply nodded and he said,

"Now with her out of the way, you can be the roll which you wanted to be. Should you not be happy?" She gasped and said,

"Yes Blake I wanted the roll but I wanted to get it fairly not force Carlotta off." Blake chuckled again and said calmly,

"But she was not _forced_ off she merely... quit because an _accident_."

"No Blake, you forced her off." said Angel. Blake sighed and stood and said,

"Whatever you say, my _amour_." He then slowly melted into the darkness.

* * *

**Well there it is. Please review and it will make me update faster.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's a other update! Thanks Redluna and citgirl2004 for reviewing!**

**I do own the Phantom of the Oper! (Thunder booms) Okay, okay! I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

**In the Mangers' office...**

"Here monsieurs, you have a note." The messenger said as he handed the note to Firmin.

"Good, you may go now." he said as he politely took the note from the messenger.

As the messenger was leaving, Firmin walked up to Andre and said happily, "Look! We have a note."

Andre looked at the wax black rose stamp that was on the flap to keep it closed and asked, "I wonder who it is from?" Firmin opened it and began to read it.

_Monsieurs, _

_I am now proclaiming this opera house mine and you will get many notes on how **my** theater is to be run. First of all, I demand a allowance of 20,000 francs a month. Second, I wish for box 6 to be kept empty for my use and **my **use only. Third, I want Mademoiselle Angel to play as the Countess in the up coming opera Il Muto. If my demands are not followed, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. Not that I am saying that you have a big imagination of course. _

_I remain, gentleman, your Opera Ghost _

_B.D. _

By the end of the note the mangers were both pale. Andre cleared his throat nervously and said in a quivering voice, "Is _it_ starting again, Firmin?"

"I do not know but, we are going to obey whoever sent this. You remember last time that we did not listen, do you?" Firmin said as he sat down the note and began to get papers for something.

Andre shivered at the thought and said, "Of course I do and it shall not happen again. I shall get the 20,000 francs and I will get Christine to tell Angel that she will be playing the role of Countess."

"Good idea. I will reserve box 6 for this B.D. person." Firmin agreed as he started to write that no one is to use box 6 again. In a dark corner somewhere in the room, Erik stood there with his blood boiling with pure rage.

_"It seems someone is trying to take my place as the ruler of this opera house. I will find whoever it is and kill them; I will make sure of it." _And with that he whirled his cape and disappeared.

**Christine's Room...**

"Thank you." Christine thanked the messenger. The messenger politely bowed and went away.

Christine turned to Angel with a mega watt smile and yelled cheerfully, "Angel, you are going to be the Countess in the play!"

Angel looked at her mother and asked, "Is it because of Blake?"

Christine was quite confused and said, "No, the mangers said you could." Angel brightened up quickly and ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"Hurry up or you will be later for practice." Christine said as she pointed towards the door.

"Alright Mama, I will not let you down!" Angel yelled happily and ran out of the room.

**Later...**

Angel rushed her way towards the stage and was smiling happily that she was getting the role as the Countess not from Blake but from the mangers. As soon as she got there she got in her place on stage.

**Few hours later...**

Angel was tired from practice. That good news was that she was doing great for the Countess, the bad news was that she had practice tomorrow. She was walking down the hall till she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. She was about to scream but one hand covered her mouth.

She was turned around and she saw Chase. He let go of her and she screamed, "Chase! Why are you still here?!? Do not make me call Blake!!!"

Chase looked around then whisper, "Angel what has happen to you? He has brain washed you or something."

"No he has not. Why can you not get that through that thick skull of yours? I love him more than I will ever love you!" Angel fussed.

"Yes he has. You are coming with me. Anyway, he is nowhere near here." Chase said as he grabbed Angel's arm.

"BLAKE!!!!" Angel shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I told you, he is not going-" Chase was cut off by someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and he was punched hard in the face. He fell to the floor and looked up to see who would dare hit him. Who he saw was Blake standing there with a triumphant grin on his face.

"And you thought I would not hear you." Blake said sarcastically as Angel ran over to him and hugged his arm for dear life.

"Did he hurt you, my _beau_ _ange_?" Blake asked as he took one of Angel's little hands into one of his big ones.

"Well, he did grab my wrist roughly." Angel said as Blake looked at a slight bruise on her wrist. Blake then glared daggers at Chase as he got up from the floor and wiped the blood that was at both corners of his mouth.

"How _dare _you hurt Angel? I should have killed you in my lair" Blake hissed.

"Well, you should have not brainwashed Angel, you freak." Chase spat. Blake lowly growled as he walked towards Chase. Chase had never really been this close to Blake in well condition and now he saw how tall and imposing Blake really was.

"So, you think I am a freak or even a _monster_." Blake said darkly. Chase gulped nervously and nodded his head.

"Then what I am about to show you will make think of me as the devil himself." Blake said as he looked around to make sure no one was near by. Angel was confused at first but then she caught on. Before she could say anything, Blake had already taken off his mask. Angel gasped as Chase started to pale and back away in terror as Blake started to manically laugh as he saw his rival run away. After Chase was long gone, Blake calmly put back his mask on and turned to Angel.

"I think that is the last time we will be seeing him." Blake causally said as if nothing happened. Angel was confused by this, one minute he is happy and care free then the next it looks like he's going to kill everybody in his path.

_"I just have to ask him about that later." _she thought.

"I will take you to your room if you are ready." he said as he walked closer to her.

"Yes I am ready, I am tired from practice." she said when her exhaustion dawned on her.

"Yes, my little _flamme_." Blake said as he offered his arm to her. She accepted it and they went to her room.

**Box 6...**

In box 6, a black shadow walked to the edge of the box. He was a tall man and he is Black Death, the new Phantom of the Opera. He looked at his new box seat. It was of course straight from box 5 that said to be the seat of the Phantom of the Opera, well the _old _one anyway. He searched the box for either a note or a box. He found what he was looking for, he found a red envelope. He opened it to find 20,000 francs and a note. The note read:

_B.D, _

_In this envelope, if you have not found it yet, is 20,000 francs as you requested. We have also reserved box 6 for your use and we let Mademoiselle Angel play the part of Countess. If there is anything else you need just write a note to us. _

_You're Mangers, _

_Monsieur Andre and Firmin _

Black Death smiled demonically at this and thought, _"This is going to be easier than I thought. Now I have to do is watch the parade go by."_ Then Black Death went down a trapdoor that was next to one of the chairs and went down to his lair.

**Next Day...**

"Ok let's take it from the top!" yelled Reyer as he tapped his music stand. Angel groaned and took her place on the stage. She felt like she was being watched other than the people around her. She looked up to box 5 and saw no one was there and for some reason she shifted her gaze to box 6. When she looked there, she gasped at what she saw. What she saw was a person sitting in one of the seats looking down to the stage. She thought it was the Phantom but she saw that it had some sort of hat on, it looked like a fedora, and it was a little shorter than the Phantom. She then saw two golden orbs stare into her eyes. She turned away when it her line but kept looking up to it still looking down at the stage. When practice was done, she looked up one final time and saw whoever was up there was now gone.

* * *

**Well there it is. Please review and you get to spend a day with your favorite Phantom.**

**Lerik: Erik thinks not.**

**KayErik: I would weather spend a day with Carlotta.**

**DanceErik: I would never spend a day with your reviewers.**

**CrawfordErik: In your dreams, girl.**

**Gerik: Never.**

**Why not?**

**All Phantoms: Because we have to stay with you all the time!**

**I'm that bad! ... I'm I?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here we are with a other chapter. Thankies to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Mangers Office...**

Firmin was looking at his letters till one he despised came into his view. The note had a red wax skull on the envelope and it was from one person; the Phantom of the Opera. He slowly opened it and looked at the note. It read:

_Mangers,_

_I have notice that you have gotten a note from someone other than me. Whatever that note demands, __**do not obey them**__. If you do a disaster beyond your imagination will occur._

_I remain, Monsieurs, your obedient servant,_

_O.G. _

_P.S- My salary is due_

Firmin felt like he was about to faint. One person wants to have his orders obeyed or someone is going to die and another person doesn't want the first person's demands obeyed but he wants his demands obeyed or someone die. In the end, he loses. It was too late now, he and Andre had already done the commands of B.D, which Firmin wanted to know the meaning of B.D, and now someone is probably going to die again. And if this wasn't bad enough, he didn't have the money to pay the Phantom. Oh this is going to be a bad week.

**The Phantom's Lair...**

Erik had just received a note from the mangers and thought it was his pay. He thought till he picked it up and it felt lighter than usual. He quickly opened it and the note read:

_O.G_

_We are terribly sorry but we did not have enough money to pay your salary but we had 10,000 francs and it is in the envelope. And we are sorry but we are going to obey the demands of B.D for now on along with yours of course._

_You're Mangers_

_Monsieur Andre and Firmin_

Erik couldn't believe it, someone one was taking over his domain. In less than ten minutes after he read the note, the room that he was standing in was totally destroyed. He looked around one of his many studies and all he saw was paper everywhere, tables, chairs, and drawers knocked over, and something that used to be a couch. With an infuriated sigh, Erik walked out of the room to play on his organ.

**Black Death's Lair...**

Black Death was amazed how quickly he was taking over the Opera Populaire. He knew that he was smarter than he was supposed to be but he thought it would take him months to have this much taken over. And now he was getting money for doing nothing, he liked how his plan was going. But he didn't do it for him he reminded himself, he was doing it for Angel. He wanted her to be the best singer out there, even better than her mother. He was in his 'Phantom' outfit and for the first time in many months he was looking at himself in a mirror. It was simply he thought. He heard someone knock on a door.

**Blake's Room...**

Blake answered the door and it was the messenger. "Here you are Monsieur." he said as he handed a note to Blake. Blake took it but the messenger just stood there as if to be waiting for something. Blake was getting tired of him standing there so he gave him a low growl. The messenger's eyes widen and ran as fast as he could away. Blake smiled triumphantly and turned as he closed the door behind him. He opened the note and read it. "Ah, it is an invitation to the masquerade after the opera." Blake said calmly, "And Angel wants me to go with her shopping. She knows good and well I do not like going outside let alone going shopping. Oh well, if my little _ange _wants me to go I will." Blake donned his cape and quickly went to Angel's room.

**Angel's Room...**

Angel was brushing her hair when there was a knock on her door. "I wonder who that is." she said as she went to her door. She opened it to be Blake. "Oh Blake, I did not think you would accept my invitation to go shopping with me and my mom." she said as she hugged Blake. Once again she felt Blake's body stiffen and she let go. "Oh yes, you do not like to be hugged." she said quietly. Blake heard the sadness in her voice and cupped her cheek in one of his gloved hands and said, "No, it is not that. It is that I am not used to be hugged or being loved. I still have to get used to it, that is all." Angel looked into Blake's emerald eyes and saw he was telling the truth. "Alright, come on we have to go shopping now." she said excitedly. Blake nodded and offered his arm to her. She blushed and accepted it and they walked out of the room.

**At the Street Markets...**

Blake didn't like how everybody was staring at him and Angel took noticed this.

"It is alright Blake." Angel said reassuringly as she touched Blake's arm gently. Blake had a small smile when she touched his arm. Christine stopped in front of them and it made Blake bumped into her.

"I am sorry Mademoiselle Daae." Blake said as he looked up at Christine who had gone pale.

"Mama, what is wrong?" Angel looked at where her mom was looking and gasped in fright. Blake looked to and once he saw it, he back away. What they saw was a poster advertising that the freak show was in Paris. Blake had sunk to his knees as he remembered those years of his life before the Opera Populaire, memories that were best left forgotten.

"No, not that again." was all that Blake could say before he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and couldn't believe what he saw. What he saw was a little black kitten with one part of his face was white so that it looked like a mask. The kitten was rubbing against Blake's leg till it looked up with its big yellow eyes and mewed at him.

"Why hello there, where did you come from?" Blake asked as he picked it up and it started to rub its head against Blake's unmasked cheek. Christine and Angel heard him and turned round to see who he was talking to. They saw Blake standing straight and holding the kitten in his arms as he was petting him.

"Blake where did that kitten come from?" Christine asked as she started to pet the kitten.

"I do not know. I guess he followed me from somewhere. I think I am going to keep him." Blake replied as he scratched it behind the ear.

"Awww, he is so cute." Angel squealed as she tried to pick it up but it hissed at her.

"I guess it is attached to me."

"You maybe right." she said as she just petted it.

Then a man walked up to them and asked, "You want a job in show business?" He had a dirty red and yellow vest, black pants, boots, and a white shirt. He had a handle bar mustache and a black beard.

"What do-" Christine started but was cut off harshly by the man.

"I am not talking to you two." he said as he gestured to Christine and Angel, "I am talking to him. Do you want a job in show business?"

Blake cocked his head in confusion and asked, "What kind of show business?"

"Traveling Fair." the man said.

Blake got an angry look on his face as he spat, "You mean you want me in your shows to be a _freak_!" Angel got worried that Blake might get furious at this man to think that Blake would go with him just to get beaten and not treated right.

"No, no, no, you would not be a freak but a star." the man tried to persuade.

Blake scowled more as he roared, "NO! Never in your life will I ever join the freak show!"

The man got angry and said, "You will join whether you want to or not. Boys!"

* * *

**What's going to happen to Blake? Is he going to the Traveling Fair by force? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back and it's time for me to update! Here is the newest instalment of _Young Music_ and I hope you like it. Also thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Some men had started to surrounded Blake and one ran up to him and tried to punch him in the face without success. Blake dodged it and grabbed the wrist and the man sunk to his knees from the pain. With a flip of Blake's wrist, a loud sickening crack came from the man's arm. The man screamed in pain as his arm twisted and broke. Blake let go of the man when the man started to beg for him to stop. The one thing that Blake hated, with the exception of The De Chagny family and his own face, was beggars. The men, except the man that was first there, ran away with the man who had his arm broken. The man then walked up to Blake while digging through his chest pocket. As soon as he got up to Blake he pulled out a wet handkerchief and put it to Blake's face. Blake stumbled backwards a little and shook his head.

"Must...stay...awake." Blake started to mumble over and over again. Christine and Angel stood there in confusion until Blake fell to one knee with one hand on his head. Christine knew what was happening. The wet handkerchief must have had ether on it and Blake was about to fall asleep and the man was going to take him to the freak show. Christine ran over to the man as Angel ran to Blake's side as he fell on both of his knees and had his hands on the ground trying to support himself. When Christine got to the man she began to hit him with her purse and started to threaten him. The man had enough and ran away before the anyone came. When Christine got back to Angel, Blake was lying on the ground asleep and his new kitten was licking his face.

"Come on and let us get Blake out of here before any of those gypsies come back." Christine said as she put one of Blake's arms on her shoulders.

"What is a gypsy?" Angel asked as she put Blake's other arm on her shoulders.

"It is those people that run the freak show. I think Blake's deadweight is too heavy for us to carry." Christine said as she tried her best to drag Blake.

"Then let me help you with him." said a deep muscular voice. Christine and Angel looked behind them and saw Erik with a hooded cloak on.

"Angel!" Christine yelled as she hugged Erik and accidentally dropped Blake.

"Mom! You dropped Blake!" Angel yelled as she tried her best to Blake's face from the ground.

"Here let me get him for you." Erik said as he grabbed Blake's arm and put it around his shoulder.

"Thank you." Angel thanked as the kitten jumped in her arms.

"Come. We must hurry back to my lair to give Blake the medicine to wake him up." Erik said as they started to walk away with Blake's arm over his shoulder. Christine and Angel nodded and they made their way back to the catacombs of the Opera Populaire.

**Erik's Lair...**

Blake felt something go into his mouth and down his throat.

Blake sat up quickly and yelled, "Yuck! What the heck was that?!?"

Erik sighed and said, "It was some medicine so that the ether would go through your system quickly. Now you have to drink it all just to make sure it is gone."

Blake backed as far away as he could and once he got the far corner of the couch, Blake said, "There is no way I am going to drink any of that stuff!"

Erik rolled his eyes and walked, or more like took one tiny step, over in front of Blake and threatened, "Don't make me force you."

Blake shook his head and growled, "_Never_." Erik shook his head and quickly grabbed the back of Blake's neck and forced Blake to drink it. Once it was gone Erik released Blake and took the bottle to the kitchen that was in the lair.

"I feel like I am going to be sick." Blake moaned as his kitten jumped onto his lap.

Erik came back in and said, "Quit your whining." Blake growled and started to pet his kitten.

"Blake what are you going to name him?" Angel asked to get Blake's mind off of the medicine.

"Well, I think I am going to name Don Juan." Blake replied as Don Juan mewed in agreement.

"You mean the Don Juan as in the seducer of women?" Christine asked as she started to pale.

"Yes. Why? Do you not think that is a good name for a kitten who has seduced us with his charm?" Blake asked with suspicion.

"Yes it is a good name but do you not want to name him something else?" Christine as she looked at Erik.

"No, I do not." Blake said firmly, making it clear he was not going to change his mind.

"I think Don Juan is the perfect name for this little one." Angel said as she petted Don Juan.

"It is settled then, his name is Don Juan." Blake said as he put a blood red collar with a white rose pendent around Don Juan's neck. Don Juan mewed in enjoyment.

"Blake where did you get that collar from?" Angel asked.

"I bought it from one of the markets." Blake said as he let Don Juan roam around Erik's lair. But before Don Juan could make it past the organ, Erik scooped him up and dropped him Blake's lap. Blake glared at Erik and Erik glared back at him. Angel could see the little lightning bolts coming from their eyes to the other's.

Before anything could go worse Angel blurted out, "I am going to be late for practice if I do not leave now."

Blake looked at Angel and said, "I will take you, my _ange_." Blake said as he stood up with Don Juan on his broad shoulders.

Erik couldn't help but chuckle and when Blake heard it he turned around and glared at Erik and mumbled, "I _detest_ it when people laugh at me." Angel heard the squeak of leather as Blake's fists clenched and unclenched in an effort to retain himself.

"You do not know how to get to the surface, whelp." Erik said as he started towards the lake.

"For your information I do! What do you think I do while have nothing to do?" Blake roared.

Erik stopped and turned around and said calmly, "Fine. You go through the tunnels. If you get lost, it will not be my fault."

Blake snorted and growled, "Let's go Angel." Angel took his arm and he led her up to her room.

**The Stage...**

"You did WHAT?!?" screamed Carlotta as she found out that Angel took her place in the opera.

"We are sorry La Carlotta, but Angel is the Countess and you are the pageboy." Andre said as he tried to calm down the Prima Dona.

"Where is that little mutt?!? I will have her head for this!"

Angel came on stage and saw Carlotta and said kindly, "Hello Carlotta, are you feeling better?"

Carlotta glared at Angel and yelled, "You little mutt, you took my role!" Carlotta started to storm over to Angel, but the candles went out and everyone started to scream. Suddenly one spotlight lit on and there was a man in the middle of Angel and Carlotta. He was facing Carlotta with the brim of his hat down so that they could not see his face. He was wearing a black collared shirt, a blood red vest, a black coat with red trim and coat tails, black pants with red trim, white gloves, black boots, and a black cape with red inside.

He stood there with one hand holding his cape and he said in a dark voice, "Carlotta, I suggest you shut up before I do it for you and it will not be a pretty sight."

Carlotta yelled, "How dare you demand me to do something? I demand to know who you are!"

The man chuckled and lifted the brim of his hat to show a white full mask and in the dark eyeholes were two yellow eyes, "If you must know, I am Black Death or you can call me the Phantom of the Opera." Carlotta turned pale and started to back away.

"What is wrong Carlotta, it looks like you have seen a ghost." the man said darkly with sarcasm dripping from his voice and started to laugh evilly. Carlotta then started to run away then with one whirl of his cape he was gone and the candles were back on. Where the man was at sat a white rose with the thorns removed and with a black ribbon tied to it and under it was a note with Angel'sname on it. Angel quickly picked both the rose and note and quickly took it to her room.

**Angel's Room...**

_Mademoiselle Angel,_

_I think you would be good for the part of the Countess. As you heard before I am Black Death but you can call me a friend. If there is anything you want just call me because I will get you anything you're heart's desire._

_I remain, Mademoiselle, your faithful friend,_

_B.D_

Angel couldn't believe it; some stranger will get her anything she wants. _"I must tell mother and Blake quickly." _she thought as she put the note up and ran out of her room.

* * *

**Hope you like it and please review!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**What's up everybody?! Sorry it took so dang long but my life has been hecktic as of late and I had a darn writer's block.**

* * *

**Christine's Room...**

"Mom!" Angel yelled as she rushed into Christine's room.

"Angel!" Christine yelled as she hugged Angel, "I heard what happen on the stage. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. The Phantom of the Opera left me a white rose and note." Angel said as she held up the white rose.

"Don't you dare call him the Phantom of the Opera. I am the one and only Phantom of the Opera." Erik growled as he stepped out of Christine's mirror.

"Erik, I thought it was you on the stage." Christine said as she hugged him.

"Hmph! Like I would waste my talents on doing something as easy as threatening Carlotta." Erik grunted as he paced the room.

"He said his name was Black Death and he left me a note too." Angel said, trying to helpful. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Chase.

"Chase way are you still here?" Christine asked.

"I heard what happen today. I came to-" Chase started but stopped as he started to claw at his throat.

"What the heck are you doing, child?" Erik asked as he started to inspect Chase's neck. His eyes widen as he saw a thin piece of thread around Chase's neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come back here?" Blake growled from behind Chase as he tugged on the thread. Chase started to gasp for breath as Blake tightened the thread.

"Blake, please do not kill him!" Angel pleaded as she walked closer to Chase and Blake. When Angel got closer, she noticed that Blake's eyes were hazel and they were slit like cat eyes and filled with pure hatred. Angel could tell that Blake was in the mood to kill somebody.

Blake heard Angel's pleading and hissed in Chase's ear, "You are lucky this time, but next time you won't." Blake released his grip and roughly pushed Chase out in the hallway. "I suggest you leave before I change my mind and decide to kill you." Blake spat coldly as Chase started to run for the main entrance.

Blake calmly walked back in and closed the door quietly and asked, "Now, what were we talking about?"

"This person who calls himself Black Death is trying to take over my domain." Erik explained as he sat next to Christine on her bed and put his arm around Christine.

"And he gave me a note and a white rose." Angel said as she started to pet Don Juan.

"It must be someone doing a prank, that is all. No need to worry about it." Blake calmly said as he picking up Don Juan and put him on his shoulder.

Erik growled coldly, "Yes it is something to worry about especially when it has to do with me."

Blake stood up quickly and yelled, "Well it has nothing to do with me so I am out of here!" Then Blake stormed out of the room.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him." Angel said as she started out of the room.

"I could care less." Erik grunted as he started towards the mirror.

"Wait Erik, let me come with you please." Christine pleaded.

"As you wish, my angel." Erik said calmly as he gently grabbed Christine's hand. Then he started to guide her into the mirror but before he went any further, he closed the mirror. Angel started to go to Blake's room.

**Hallway...**

As Angel walked through the hallway, the candles all went out at the same time. Angel immediately stopped in her tracks when the candles went out. All of a sudden one candle flickered back to life and beside it was a man in all black with red trim.

Angel swallowed hard and asked in a quivering voice, "W-who are you?"

"Have you forgotten already?" the man asked as he lifted up the brim of his fedora to reveal a full white mask. Angel's eyes widen as she started to back away slowly and then she quickly turned around and she face someone's massive chest. She slowly looked up and saw two yellow eyes from the dark eyeholes staring into her brown eyes. She stepped back but felt something on her back. It was his hand and he pushed her closer to him.

"Do you remember me now?" he asked as he started to caress her cheek. She felt like she was going to faint but all she did was shake her head numbly.

"Oh that is right, I had my back to you. I am the one who appeared on stage between you and Carlotta and left you a rose and a note. Do you remember now?" he purred into her ear.

"You are the man from the stage? Black Death?" Angel asked quietly.

He let her go and gave a sarcastic bow, "Guilty as charged!"

Angel's eyes widen even more as she asked, "Why are you giving me anything I want?"

He gently grabbed hand her and started to caress it as he said, "Because, _ange_, you are special indeed and needed to treated as a queen."

Angel yanked her hand from his grasp and hissed, "If you mean that you love me, then you can not have me."

He cocked his head in curiosity and asked, "And why might that be?"

"Because I am already taken."

She heard his fist clenched as his voice got colder, "And who might that be?"

Angel swallowed hard and said cautiously, "Blake." He calmed a little and unclenched his fist and just stared down at her. Angel got a confused look on her face and asked, "What? Why are you happy with my choice?"

"I do not have to explain myself." Black Death spat coldly.

"You know everything that goes around this opera house, don't you?" she asked.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera, what do you expect." he murmured then disappeared into the shadows. Then all the candles lit on and Angel looked around to see if she could find Black Death but couldn't find him.

_"I will have to think about him later. Right now, I have to get to Blake's room and talk to him."_ Angel thought and then she continued her way to Blake's room.

**Blake's Room...**

Blake was sitting on his bed petting Don Juan when he heard a knock on his door. He went to it and opened it to see Angel.

"Hello Angel, what are you doing here?" Blake asked as he grabbed Angel's hand gently and led her into his room.

"I came to talk to you." Angel said as she sat on the bed beside Blake.

"Oh, and what do you want to talk about?" Blake asked as he gently grabbed Angel's hand and caressed the top of it with his thumb.

Angel blushed and whispered, "You." Blake just stared at her, surprised at what she wanted to talk about.

Blake swallowed hard and said, "Fine, what do you want to know but I must warn you, I do not promise to answer your questions."

"Well first, what was your life before the Opera?" Angel asked.

Blake's turned cold in a spilt second after she asked and he spat coldly, "That is one of the questions I will not be answering."

"Well why not Blake? I have the right to know." Angel argued.

Blake chuckled darkly and asked, "Right? And what right would make me tell you something that is clearly none of your business?"

Angel blinked at the sudden change of attitude and said, "The right that I have because I am your friend." Blake's attitude went darker even more. When Blake and she were younger, they would always get into arguments and from past experience, Angel knew Blake would lose control when he got angry.

Blake said calmly, "So you have a right, but it is just one." Suddenly his voice changed to a furious tone, "That means you have no right at all! You are a little probing girl aren't you? Oh yes, yes indeed."

Angel stared at Blake and stammered, "I did not mean to make you mad Blake."

"You did not think you would make this monster angry did you?" Blake asked as he paced the room.

"You are not a monster. You might be different-" Angel started but was interrupted by the enraged growl from Blake.

"What do you mean by different, my ange? As in my face. Oh yes, what a terrible carcass of face this is!" roared Blake as he thrust his face mere inches from Angel's face and ripped off his mask. Angel paled and bit back a blood curdling scream.

"I only see a hurt young man that has only known pain and loathing." Angel said as she looked Blake straight in the eye.

Blake pulled back and caressed Angel's cheek and said calmly, "And yet you shake under my gaze. Is it that on the inside you want scream and run away? Or you want nothing to do with me? Which is it?"

Angel swallowed hard and said, "I do not shake under your gaze, I shake when you become angered." Blake's eyes softened and he looked down and let his hand fall limp. Angel stood and cupped Blake's deformed cheek in her hand and felt him nuzzle into her touch as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"This is the Blake I came to love over the years. I do not care what your face looks like." she said sweetly.

Blake looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I am sorry for what I said and did." Blake suddenly remembered he did not have his mask on. "I will put on my mask so you will not have to suffer this sight." Blake said as he crouched down and picked up his mask from the ground and placed it back over his deformity

"It is fine Blake, I truly mean it." Angel said as she reached out. Blake only shook his head.

"Do you know where Erik's lair is?" Angel asked. Blake nodded and gently took Angel's hand and took her towards Christine's room.


End file.
